


Everybody Loves Dick

by IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight (Menochange)



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkward Crush, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, M/M, Nine year old Dick Grayson, POV Damian Wayne, batfamily, dick is a bit of a dick, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menochange/pseuds/IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight
Summary: It had been half a year since Nightwing left Gotham on a secret mission, 3 months since 28 year old Richard Grayson, was somehow de-aged in the line of duty. 6 weeks since they were informed that it was permanent and 2 weeks since Batman agreed stating that any attempt to re-age him may have horrible side effects (because apparently the de-aging was apparently the only thing keeping him alive).Oh not to mention it had also been 1 month and 14 days since Richard had made it very clear that he hated Damian's guts... which was all kinds of tragic  because six months ago Damian had (under duress) confessed how much he wanted Dick... a little more literally than his brother was probably comfortable with.





	Everybody Loves Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Okay....So i'm supposed to be on hiatus so I can focus on my shit and not flunk out of school but... I've been procrastinating writing my major assignment and wrote this instead ... So I'm back temporarily to post this (eve though it's like all over the place I figured since i've wasted time writing it, it may as well be posted) and maybe an update to like 1 of my other stories and then I'm gone until Jan ... probably... hopefully :) 
> 
> So... uhhh... enjoy... :)

Although he would never admit it out loud, Richard Grayson was more than just his brother.

Over the years the man had filled just about every role in Damian’s life. He was a friend, a confidant, a teacher, a father figure, a partner, an advisor, a helper, a supporter. He was an aspiration, his hero. And yet Damian still wanted more – even though what Richard had already given him was way more than he could ever repay – he was selfish like that.

At fourteen, Damian realised that there was nothing in the world that he wanted more than Dick, unfortunately his desires were a little more literal than his brother was comfortable with apparently.    

He supposed it all started four years ago when Bruce Wayne’s first son took one look at Damian (a ten year old obnoxious, arrogant child assassin) and decided he was family. He took in a boy he had no responsibility for and loved him, gave him a home, a purpose, cared for him in a way neither of his parents ever had. He hadn’t even though twice about it, never once gave any indication that he regretted his decision. The truth was that Dick Grayson was the first person to love and trust Damian without asking anything in return.

It had never been an issue in the League, you trusted no one. Every ally could turn into an enemy in a moment. You kept your cards close to your chest and took any opportunity you could – even if it meant double crossing someone – if you could benefit then it didn’t matter. It was funny because in one action Richard had broken every unspoken rule Damian had ever known, flipping a ten year old’s world upside down in a single moment – without him even noticing.

By entrusting him with the mantle of Robin, Richard had shown Damian that he could be trusted, that some out there believed that he could be more than he was. At the time, the youngest Wayne hadn’t understood exactly how big a risk his brother had taken, he had been rude, arrogant and entitled. But it was more than that, he had been dangerous, a killer, and a liability. Damian mistakenly believed that it was his birthright, he believed that he was the logical, superior choice – but he knew better now (although if he was being honest, he knew better then too. He had just chosen to ignore the facts – He could not bear the shame because he knew that Drake was obviously the better choice of partner given everything).

So while Grayson had most likely set out to show Damian that he could be more than what he was, more than everyone thought he could be (A move he must have proceeded with, despite his own better judgement – because the older boy wasn’t actually an idiot regardless of appearance), somewhere along the line it became more than that– through all the chaos and madness that surrounded their lives – Richard had proven to Damian, that the child assassin was capable of trust. He could be trusted and could trust other’s in return.

He also proved that love didn’t have to be conditional. That Damian could be loved, without expectation and duty getting in the way. Regardless of how he chose to live and what he did, Richard Grayson made it abundantly clear that Damian would always be loved. It wasn’t something that he learnt in a moment and if asked he wouldn’t be able to pin point the exact moment his feelings for Richard changed. He can’t tell you when his feelings of contempt and anger that he had felt whenever he was around the boy who had stolen his father’s mantle turned into happiness and contentment. He couldn’t tell you when his silent prayers for his father to return, turned into prayers that he could stay beside Richard forever. He couldn’t even tell you when those feelings of brotherly love turned into something more, something less spoken about no less real.  

He supposed it was the little things that began to accumulate until one day he was standing in the mansion looking for clues that Drake wasn’t a total nutcase that he realised that he didn’t want his father to return. He realised in that moment that he loved Richard Grayson more than he had ever loved anyone in his life. It was later – much later than one would expect given Grayson’s usual penchant for emotional declarations – that Damian realised that he wasn’t alone, that Richard loved him just as much (as a brother, a sentiment which the ex-assassin used to cherish but soon came to hate once he began to realise that his own feelings weren’t very brotherly) and that he wanted nothing in return except for him to be happy.

Over the years there were other things too, lessons about being selfless, kind and honourable, about justice, humility, morality and compassion. The little things that made up the very being of Dick Grayson, traits he tried to pass on to Damian.  He taught these things not only through his words but his actions too – Dick wasn’t like his father (thank god because Damian quietly realises that he may have some… issues with his father as a whole and would like to believe that Freud is full of shit) he didn’t teach with righteous indignation, condemnation and glares but instead believed in patience, acceptance and forgiveness. He explained rather than yelled choosing to practice what he preached, showing that being truly good could be more than just idealistic words.

Richard Grayson was unlike anyone Damian had ever met in his life, he never pretended to be something other than what he was, not to Damian at least.

Which was why Damian wasn’t even surprised when he realised that he loved his pseudo-brother. Sure, it was a little weird – especially when he fully grasped his feelings and realised that it wasn’t exactly familial love he felt for his brother and at one time father figure.  But Damian knew that this wasn’t a crush, it didn’t matter to him that they were both men, it didn’t matter that there was an age gap of 14 years and it definitely didn’t matter that they were brothers. He had always loved Richard Grayson, always believed that the other man was his and belonged to Damian in a way he could never belonged to anyone else. It made sense, they had always just fit together, they knew each other in a way that no one else did. They were partners.

Which is why after much deliberation he decided to ignore his feelings. It was the only logical course of action. Why ruin the relationship they had for something as meaningless as sex? Why make his best friend, the person who mattered the most in the world to him uncomfortable? There really was no reason to, because the truth was, even in the unlikely scenario that Richard loved him as more than a brother, he would never, could never act on it. He would never say anything and would probably hate himself – he would mistakenly believe that he was manipulating Damian’s feelings, taking advantage of him and feel guilty every moment they were together. He would argue that they were brothers, family and that it was wrong even though they weren’t related. And he wouldn’t stop there he would argue about the age difference, his father’s opinion, the disapproval of their friends and family, societal conventions and meaningless things like that. All things that didn’t mean anything at all but would essentially come down to one point – being in a relationship would hurt Richard, perhaps not physically but mentally and emotionally. The guilt, torment and anguish he would feel were not worth any joy Damian would receive.

Which is why it was very clear that relationship between them would never work. So Damian did the unselfish thing and decided for the good of them all he would suppress his feelings. He would keep to himself and avoid Grayson until he could stand to be near him without his heart going crazy (unfortunately this didn’t go as unnoticed as the teen hoped, but that was a given from the moment he had chosen Drake’s company on patrol over Grayson’s) which then lead to a heated confrontation, that might have involved tearful pleas, a heartfelt declaration of love that was instantly regretted, an awkward rebuke of feelings  and reassurances of brotherly love (with heavy emphasis on the brotherly part). All of which ended with his brother leaving on a conveniently timed mission for six months.   

Which brings us to this current moment.

You see the thing is that over the last four years, Damian had never had a single doubt about Richard Grayson. He had never doubted what kind of person the he was nor did he doubt how the other man felt about him – not even through his misguided confession. Damian knew that Richard loved him, trusted him, and believed in him – Just as Richard knew the same of him. He knew they had a bond that couldn’t be broken or manipulated. They were partners, they were the best.

Which is why he didn’t understand how things could turn out like this. How could the boy he looked up to, followed and loved just disappear leaving behind this… this brat in his place? Or was he always like this, and was the person Damian had believed him to be all a lie?

No. perhaps he was over thinking this? Perhaps this was all a misunderstanding and things weren’t actually as dire as they seemed.  

Looking at the nine year old glaring at him, Damian felt his heart sink.

It had been half a year since Nightwing left Gotham on a secret mission, 3 months since 28 year old Richard Grayson, was somehow de-aged in the line of duty. 6 weeks since they were informed that it was permanent and 2 weeks since Batman agreed stating that any attempt to re-age him may have horrible side effects (because apparently the de-aging was apparently the only thing keeping him alive).

More importantly:

  * It has been **2 months 25 days** since the deaged nightwing stayed with the the Justice league in the watch tower (which was less about trust and more about Batman realising that he needed their equipment and possible magical assistance to get Grayson back to normal).
  * **2 months and 23 days** since the newly de-aged Dick declared them all the coolest heroes he knew.
  * **2 and a half months** since nine year old Dick Grayson was finally allowed out of quarantine and moved to the manor.
  * **2 months and 13 days** since he met the family (Specifically Alfred, Drake, Cassandra and Damian. Gordon and Brown were also present for the meeting).
  * **2 months and 12 days** since he declared Cass his favourite sister and (mistakenly) declared Drake his favourite brother (He may have also dubbed Gordon as his best-est friend, Brown his cool almost sister and mentioned that Alfred was still the best ever – because apparently he remembered Alfred and Father).
  * **2 months and 10 days** since he met Duke and declared him the best almost foster brother ever.
  * **2 months and 8 days** since he met Todd and declared him (Todd! Todd of all people!) his other favourite brother.
  * **1 month and 14 days** since Zantana theorised that Nightwing couldn’t be turned back without serious concequences.
  * **1 month 10 days** since he met his old titan friends (specifically the idiotic speedster, Harper, Starfire, beast boy and Raven) and declared that they were the best superpowered friends ever.
  * It had been **1 month** since he declared Titus the best dog ever, Alfred the best cat ever and batcow the best supercow which wasn’t really super ever.
  * **4 weeks** since he decided that Jon was his new SuperBFF and that Superboy and Krypto were the best super kid and dog team ever
  * **Two weeks** since his father had determined that Richard couldn’t be fixed.



Do you see a pattern here? Because there was one. Upon meeting every person he had ever know Dick Grayson declared them the best *insert title here* or stated how amazing they were and how much he loved them. The fact that he didn’t really remember anything didn’t seem to phase the nine year old, he claimed that whilst he didn’t have any actual memories as such he sort of knows how he feels about everybody anyway. He claims that he just knows people without actually knowing them.

The boy was a giant ball of energy, constantly spreading cheer and goodwill to everyone he’s around – everyone except Damian that is...

Ever since their meeting **2 months and 13 days** ago one thing had been abundantly clear. Dick Grayson loves everyone except him.

  * In fact it’s been **44 days 4 hours and 20 minutes** since Damian’s hopes of getting his brother back slowly started waning.  
  * **41 days, 5 hours and 26 minutes** since Richard had outright declared that he hated Damian.
  * **36 days, 10 hours and 5 minutes** since he demanded back Robin because the ex-assassin didn’t deserve it.
  * **34 days, 13 hours and 55 minutes** since Damian over heard the nine year old claim that he refused to be anywhere near Damian and wouldn’t be involved in anything he was involved in.
  * **28 days, 4 hours and 23 minutes** since they all started hanging out without inviting him.
  * **25 days, 5 hours and 39 minutes** since Damian heard them all talking about him at one such hang out days. Grayson being the most vocal about Damian’s flaws – which was probably brought joy to them all seeing as Richard used to be his main and only real supporter, the only one who would try and stop them all from talking shit about him.
  * **20 days, 11hours and 3minutes** since Damian finally reached his limit.
  * **18 days, 21 hours and 40 minutes** since the two of them got into an argument so bad that Damian made Richard cry and accidently broke the other boy’s arm.
  * **18 days, 21 hours and 20 minutes** since Richard was taken to Dr Thompkins to get his arm fixed.
  * **18 days, 20 hours and 39 minutes** since his father yelled at him and told Damian to get out of his sight.
  * **18 days 20 hours and 5 minutes** since the calls and angry messages started coming in from the others, telling him he was a monster, a horrible person for attacking Grayson.
  * **18 days, 5 hours** since Richard was allowed to come home.
  * **17 days and 19 hours and 27 minutes** since Damian tried to apologise only to be told that Richard never wanted to see his face again.
  * **17days, 19 hours and 15 minutes** since Damian begged his father for any progress on finding a cure to re-age Grayson.
  * **16 days 23 hours and 33 minutes** since his father decided that it was safe enough to bench Damian from patrol until further notice (because apparently he was untrustworthy enough that there were questions about whether he would hurt Richard again if they were left alone together – although admittedly, the situation was probably further exacerbated by Damian’s rough handling of criminals since the incident had occured. )
  * **14 days, 13 hours and 7 minutes** since his father had announced that there really was no cure and that Richard would remain as he was because doing anything otherwise could kill him.
  * **14 days, 12 hours and 54 minutes** since Damian baracaded himself in his room and cried for the person he lost, the boy who used to love him unconditionally.
  * **13 days, 23 hours, 42minutes** since Damian started to question what he was still doing here.
  * **5 days, 16 hours and 30 minutes** since Damian finally made the decision to give up being robin.
  * **4 days, 3 hours and 2 minutes** since Damian decided that was stupid
  * **3 days 5 hours and 33 minutes** since he decided that it wasn’t stupid.
  * **2 days, 17 hours and 44minutes** since he reaffirmed his decision to continue being Robin.
  * **1 day** since Damian realised that Robin wasn’t really his and Richard had already asked for it back so the fourteen year old really had no right to it anymore. He had to give up being Robin. Had to give the title back to it’s original owner.
  * **13 minutes** since Damian finally worked up the nerve to tell Richard of his decision.



Which is what lead them to this very moment, where instead of jumping for joy Dick glared across the room at him. Contrary to what he had believe, the nine year old didn’t seem happy at the news, instead he seemed to grow angrier at every word Damian had said.

“You’re being stupid!” The younger boy finally huffed angrily breaking the silence.

Damian blinked, surprised at the response. “ I thought this was what you wanted”

“Stupid!” The boy said again still glaring at him from his bed.

“I’m not stupid! You’re stupid! You made it very clear that you don’t like me and that you didn’t think I should be Robin. So I’m giving it back to you.” Damain scowled back angrily

Dick opened his mouth to say something but Damian cut him off as his anger grew, he though this would make Richard forgive him, finally make things right but the other boy was still angry at him, still hated him. Damian would never win. “No. you know what…fuck you! I’m done. I’m done with you. I’m done with this stupid family. I’m done being a hero. I’m done with all of this bullshit! I’m done. I’m fucking done!” he yelled tears starting to build, embarrassed that he was throwing a tantrum to a nine year old,  but so sick of all of all of this. He wanted his Richard back.

The teen spun around on his heels trying to leave with at least some dignity in tack when the younger boy called out, making him stop in his tracks.

“Dames…. I’m sorry. You were being a stupidhead and were kinda mean when we met but so was I. And I mean I’ve been unfair to you which wasn’t nice and my mom would be angry cause that’s not how she raised me you know?”

Damian turned to look at the other boy who now stood closer than before, studiously looking at his feet instead as he continued to speak. “So I’m sorry. Timmy said I… I mean the other me… made you Robin, said that we were best friends and that we were super close… and I guess if that’s how it is then I get why you’re mad all the time because I’d be sad too if I lost my best friend and then someone else went around pretending to be them. I just… I know I’m him…. We don’t have history or anything but like… could we… could we try to be friends anyway?” Richard finally looked up at him as he spoke, a tentative smile forming as he stared at Damian.

“Why… why do you… did you hate me? You liked everyone else… even Todd who threatened to shoot you if you hugged him….  why not me!?” the question spilt out from the fourteen year olds mouth unbidden, a quiet confession of something that had been eating away at him since the begining.

Dick looked back down at his feet, smile slipping of his face as he bit his lip. “ I… It’s hard to explain. It’s like… I mean ….”

“It was a stupid question. Don’t worry about it” Damian backtracked not sure he wanted to know the answer but Dick shook his head determinedly.

“No… It’s just hard to explain…. Like… everyone I’ve met so far… It’s like I know them you know? Like I don’t really know them but it’s like hearing someone talk about a story you loved years after you first heard it. like the actual story is fuzzy and you don’t remember the details but you remember how much you enjoyed it, you remember how it made you feel? Things are just familiar. Or like that thing where you feel like you’ve experienced things before…what is it called? Ummm…”

“Déjà vu”

“Yeah that! But like with feelings. Does that make sense?”

Damian frowned but still nodded, not sure he fully understood but figured he got the basic concept.

“Yeah, so it’s like that… with everyone I’ve met so far… I mean except B and Alfie but like I properly remember them so it’s different. But … You’re different too… I can’t really explain why but I felt weird… like I knew you but I didn’t… it wasn’t bad it was just… it scared me because I don’t know what it is… you’re just… different. Which is why I’ve been kinda a jerk to you because everything is different and you were different and I’m…” Dick paused before he lowered his voice to a whisper “I’m scared… it’s like waking up into the future and everyone just wants me back to normal and you felt weird and were kinda a jerk face too and like I know that you wanted your brother back but like I’m not him and I just… I’m so, so sorry Dami, I really am”

“Okay. I’m sorry too about your arm I didn’t..”

“Dami.. I know. It was an accident. It wasn’t only your fault” Dick grinned closing the gap between them and pulling Damian into a hug.

“Yeah. I still think you should be Robin though. I’ve decided I’m too experienced for the position. I have a lot of responsibility at the moment working with the Titans and Superboy so I’m not available to help father all the time. So I suppose you can take over in that regard.” Damian conceded, pulling the younger boy closer.

“So like… we’ll both be Robin?” Dick asked tilting his head slightly to the side as he finally pulled away.

“No…. you’ll be Robin and I’ll find something else”  

“I don’t know Dami… I think we should both be Robin. I mean we sorta look alike and imagine how confused the bad guys will be if we’re in too places at once. Besides older me gave Robin to you so it’s yours too” Richard smiled brightly up at him and Damian couldn’t help but smile back even though he was already running probabilities in his head – looking at the situation logistically two Robins probably wouldn’t work, and whilst they looked a little alike their fighting styles were immensely different. It wouldn’t work but Damian wouldn’t be the one to tell Richard that – not when they had finally become friends.

“Okay. Let’s go tell father then”  Damian’s grin widened as Richard agreed enthusiastically and bound out of the room in search of their Father.

Things weren’t perfect. Life would never be as it was before but that didn’t mean it was bad. This Richard wasn’t his own, they didn’t share the same history or relationship but that was okay. Damian could finally repay Richard for all of the kindness and love he had shown the obnoxious ten year old child Damian used to be.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Also it's like 3 in the morning and I'm super tired so If something is wrong or doesn't make sense please let me know so I can fix it (Thank you!)
> 
> Oh and I might make this into a series once I start writing again... but we'll see :)


End file.
